The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a brush holder apparatus. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a brush holder apparatus configured to conduct electrical current between a brush and a rotating element of a dynamoelectric machine (e.g., an electrical generator, electrical motor, etc.) and/or another rotating machine (e.g., a rotating crane).
Conventional dynamoelectric machines include a rotor having windings that conduct electrical current during operation of the machine. As the rotor rotates, rotating elements are used to conduct current to the rotor windings from a source external to the rotor. The rotating elements such as collector rings or commutators make contact with brushes to conduct the current. As the brushes are stationary with respect to the rotating elements, the brushes, which are made of carbon, wear due to friction and need periodic replacement.
Due to a desire to decrease downtime during operation of the dynamoelectric machine, brushes are sometimes replaced during operation of the dynamoelectric machine. In order to replace brushes safely, an operator uses a single hand (in order to avoid conducting electrical current through the operator's body). Conventional brush holders can be heavy and unwieldy, making brush replacement both difficult and dangerous.